AU End of Night Moves
by jonsmom14
Summary: I never bought Kirsten & Sandy showing up after all was said & done in this epi. And what happened after? This is my version.
1. Chapter 1

Seth jumped into the beat up brown car as soon as he recognized Julie

Seth jumped into the beat up brown car as soon as he recognized Julie.

"Seth what's going on?" Julie demanded as she twisted around to see him in the back seat.

"We have to get Ryan to the hospital! The Rover has a flat tire and broken axel so we tried to walk, but he's lost too much blood and he couldn't go any farther. So I went to get help and all I could find was a shopping cart. But now you guys are here with a car and everything. Hurry, we don't have much time." Seth rambled.

"What?" Frank asked in confusion.

Julie wasn't having as much trouble sifting through the multitude of words, having dealt with the teen before. "Where is he Seth?"

Seth sighed and gave Frank directions. Sure enough a bowed blond head appeared in the headlights. Seth didn't even wait for the car to come to a complete stop before he was out and running towards his brother.

"Ryan? Dude can you hear me?" Seth asked urgently as he placed his hand on Ryan's shoulder.

Ryan looked up at Seth blinking slowly. "Hey, knew you would come." He murmured before his eyes slid closed and he slumped into Seth.

"Come on man, don't do this now!" Seth pleaded as he worked to keep Ryan's head from hitting the ground.

By this time Frank and Julie were out of the car. Frank and Seth worked together to get Ryan into the back of the car while Kaitlin moved to the front seat. Seth wouldn't allow Julie to hold his brother. He crawled into the back seat and placed Ryan's head into his lap.

"I know this seems totally minty, but I have to take care of him." Seth argued with the red-head.

Julie smiled and nodded. "I know Seth. He's your brother. Ryan would be the same way if it was you."

Seth flashed her a grateful look and ignored the glare Frank shot Julie when she called Seth Ryan's brother.

The hospital was a mad house when they pulled up in front of the emergency room. Frank pulled the car up at the end of the line of vehicles that were waiting to drive up to the emergency room doors.

"This is insane!" Seth grumbled as he opened his door and slid out from under Ryan. "I'm going to get help." He declared before running up to the doors and disappearing inside.

"Why did you say that?" Frank growled to Julie.

"Say what?" Julie asked, distracted by trying to see if Ryan was going to wake up.

"That Seth was Ryan's brother."

Julie turned her green eyes to the man on the other side Kaitlin, who was watching with wide eyes. "Frank, Ryan has said that Seth was his brother in everything but blood. You only have to see them together and it's obvious."

"Seth Cohen is not Ryan's brother, Trey is." Frank grumbled, turning to look out the windshield.

Julie raised an eyebrow at the challenge. "Is this the same Trey that tried to kill Ryan two years ago? Is he the same brother that tried to frame Ryan for his shooting and then took off?"

"Seems to me that you had a little something to do with the framing bit." Frank lashed out.

"Yeah, I did. I was trying to protect my daughter. As hard as it was, I'm glad that it worked out the way it did. Ryan didn't deserve what I did to him. He didn't deserve any of what I did to him, but he seems to have forgiven me for it. He's a great kid and he deserves another great kid like Seth as his brother." Julie retorted.

Frank's reply was cut off when the back door was wrenched open and Seth's voice could be heard.

"He's in here. He's been unconscious for about fifteen minutes. He was hurt with the original quake so he's been bleeding since then."

"Did you try to remove the glass?" The person that was leaning into the car dressed in a white shirt and tie asked.

"No, but the aftershock drove it in a little deeper." Seth explained.

The dark-haired man nodded and shone a light in Ryan's eyes as he lifted the lids. Ryan didn't even flinch. "We've got to get this kid inside right now." He said urgently to the nurse behind him.

Moments later, Frank had parked the car and was hurrying in through the emergency room doors. Seth, Julie and Kaitlin were waiting anxiously in a corner of the packed waiting room.

"What did they say?" He asked.

"We haven't heard anything yet." Julie informed him.

Frank sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He glanced over at Seth who was tapping his foot and gnawing on his thumbnail. Kaitlin was sitting beside him with her hand on his back.

"He's going to be OK you know. He's Ryan. He's the toughest guy I know." Kaitlin told him softly.

"I've got to call my mom and dad. They need to know what's going on." Seth declared, pulling out his cell phone. "Dad! Dad you need to get to HOAG… What do you mean you're already here? Is she OK?… No Dad I'm fine, it's Ryan. He had some furniture in Taylor's room fall on him and got this huge spear of glass in his back… He probably didn't want to worry you and Mom. He texted me to come help him but not to tell Summer or Taylor. Apparently Taylor doesn't deal well with blood – and there was blood Dad – lots of blood… He passed out before we got him here… The doctors are here now… No, Frank, Julie and Kaitlin gave us a ride… We're in the ER waiting room… OK I'll see you."

Seth closed his phone. "Dad's on his way down. Mom fell and they're doing tests to make sure the baby's OK." He announced.

"Oh my God. Is Kirsten alright?" Julie asked.

"Yeah, Dad said she just bumped her head, but that the baby was in distress. They won't know anything else for a while until the tests come back." Seth informed her as he rubbed his face tiredly. He couldn't believe how much this night sucked.

Just then the doctor came back out and headed towards them. Seth didn't like the serious look on the guy's face.

"Ryan is on his way for a CT scan. The glass was so deep we're concerned about damage to his internal organs. He's also in need of a blood transfusion, but we're running low on whole blood. One of you wouldn't happen to be O negative would you?" He asked hopefully.

Frank felt his heart sink. He wasn't a match. He wanted to be able to prove his claim over his son. Giving him blood would have gone a long way towards that.

"I am." Seth spoke up.

"Me too." A deeper voice said from behind the doctor.

Seth smiled. "Dad." He said softly before throwing himself into his father's comforting arms.

"It's going to be OK Seth." Sandy whispered softly. He looked up at the doctor. "Where do I need to go?"

"If you'll follow me, I'll get a nurse to show you." The doctor instructed.

"No Dad, let me do this. Mom's going to need you and so is Ryan. You don't need to be out of it from giving blood." Seth stopped them.

"Are you sure Seth?" Sandy asked his son.

"Yeah. He's my brother." Seth stated calmly. "Tell Mom I love her."

"Huh, you'll probably be able to tell her yourself. I was outside in the hall when you called. I haven't exactly told her yet." Sandy grimaced. He turned his attention to the doctor. "When will we know the results of the CT scan?"

"It will be at least a couple of hours. They're backed up in radiology. You can return to your wife and I'll send word of the results to you as soon as I get them." The doctor informed him.

"You better get back to her." Seth told him as he moved to follow the doctor.

Sandy nodded and turned to the others. "Thanks for getting the boys here." He said somberly.

"Of course Sandy. Give Kirsten our best." Julie answered before Frank could say anything. "We'll wait here."

Sandy nodded again and left them to their corner to wait.

Julie looked over at Frank. "Are you OK?" She asked gently.

Frank gave her a lost look. "I couldn't even help him by giving him blood."

"Oh Frank, you got him here. That saved his life." Julie consoled.

"I'm his father Julie and I should be the one that the doctors are coming to about his treatment, not Sandy." Frank argued. "He just waltzes in here and takes over."

"Sandy's always been that way. He's used to taking control of the situation. It's habit for him to take care of his family. He didn't mean anything by it." Julie tried to reason.

"But Ryan isn't his family. He's my son." Frank grumbled.

Julie sighed. "I'm sorry Frank, but Ryan has been Sandy's kid since he arrived in Newport. He and Kirsten have defended him like a couple of watchdogs to everyone in this town. Ask anyone in Newport and they'll tell you that Ryan's parents are Sandy and Kirsten. That's not going to change. But you were there when he needed you tonight, and that means a lot. You saved your son Frank. Take some comfort in that."

Frank nodded and slumped in his chair to settle in for the long wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Kirsten looked up when Sandy came back into the room.

"What took you so long?" She asked.

Then she noticed his serious expression. "Oh no, is it the baby?"

"No!" Sandy exclaimed. "I still haven't heard anything about the baby." He assured her.

Kirsten sighed in relief. Then she paused. "If it's not the baby then what's wrong? The boys are OK, right?"

"Kirsten honey, Ryan wasn't totally honest when he told us he was fine." Sandy began.

Kirsten sat up in alarm. "What do you mean Ryan wasn't totally honest? What's wrong with him? Where is he?"

"He's here. He got cut by some glass in the earthquake and he lost a lot of blood. Seth is downstairs donating blood right now." Sandy explained.

"How badly did he get cut that he needs a blood transfusion?" Kirsten demanded. "Tell me what's wrong with my son Sandy Cohen."

Sandy winced at the use of his first and last name. "A large piece of glass lodged in his back. They've taken him for a CT scan to make sure the glass didn't do any damage."

"Where is he? I need to see him." Kirsten ordered, tossing the blankets to the side and swinging her feet to the side of the bed.

"Honey, no, you need to stay in bed. We still don't know if the baby is alright." Sandy urged.

Kirsten narrowed her eyes. "If you don't want me walking around fine, but get me a wheelchair. I am not going to sit around up here when my son needs me."

Sandy sighed and nodded knowing that arguing was pointless. He walked back out the door just as the doctor was coming down the hall.

"Mr. Cohen, I promise I'll let you know as soon as the tests are back." The doctor assured him with a little exasperation.

"I appreciate that, but I'm going to need a wheelchair." Sandy told her.

"What for?"

Sandy winced at the sour expression on her face. "Our son was brought into emergency and she is determined to be with him."

The doctor shook her head. "This isn't a good idea. She needs to remain in bed until the results come back."

"Then you're going to need to tell her that." Sandy cowardly replied.

The doctor nodded and led the way into the exam room. Kirsten was sitting on the side of the bed with the sheet wrapped around her waist.

"Where's the wheelchair?" Kirsten demanded.

"Mrs. Cohen, you really need to stay in the bed until the tests come back." The doctor explained.

Kirsten narrowed her eyes. "My son is in the emergency room bleeding to death. I am not about to sit up here on my butt when he needs me. So get me a wheelchair and get me to my son!"

"Mrs. Cohen your baby is in distress." The doctor began.

"Yes – HE – is. He's lying in the ER needing a blood transfusion because he bled too much before he could get to the hospital. I wasn't there to get him to the ER in time, but he's not going to be left alone in this place on MY watch! What kind of mother would I be to our baby if I couldn't even be there for my son when I'm in the same building?!" Kirsten exclaimed. "I'm willing to compromise. I'll stay in a wheelchair instead of walking down. But you will NOT keep me from my son!"

The doctor sighed in defeat and nodded. "I'll let you know when I have the results. The wheelchair will be here in a moment" She agreed before leaving the room.

Sandy chuckled. "Looks like the doc got a taste of The Kirsten."

Kirsten turned her glare onto her husband. "Don't think that I don't realize who put her up to that Sandy Cohen."

Sandy winced. This just wasn't his night.

The door opening saved him from Kirsten's glare. She smiled gratefully at the nurse and allowed Sandy to help her into the chair and wheel her out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Seth was sitting in the waiting room sipping on a bottle of juice after giving blood

Seth was sitting in the waiting room sipping on a bottle of juice after his donation. He was still woozy from passing out while giving blood. Julie was sitting on his right and Kaitlin was on the other side of him. He tried not to look at Kaitlin's smirk. He was embarrassed about passing out, but it was worth it for Ryan. Now if the doctors would come back with Ryan's CT scan results and let him in to see his brother everything would be fine – well maybe not fine, but definitely better.

He looked up when the doors swished open and his face lit up when he spotted his mother in a wheelchair being guided by his father. She was in a hospital gown and had a sheet wrapped around her, but he didn't care. He was just so glad to see her. Seth stood and walked over to Kirsten to give her a hug.

"Seth, are you OK?" Kirsten gently inquired when he stood up.

Seth shrugged. "I'm fine, just worried about you and Ryan."

"Don't worry about me Honey, I'm good. Have you heard anything about your brother?" Kirsten asked.

Seth shook his head. "No, I just got back out here."

Kirsten smiled and took his hand. "I'm so proud of you Seth."

"Mom, I did everything wrong. I took a shortcut that got us lost. Then I ran over something and got a flat tire. And as if that wasn't enough, because I was so slow changing the tire, the aftershock caused the jack to slip and drove the glass farther into Ryan's back!" Seth exclaimed with tears in his eyes.

Kirsten took both of her distraught son's hands. "Ryan had faith that you would come when he called you. He trusted you to help him, and you did. You know that means more to Ryan than anything in the world."

Seth sniffled a bit and nodded.

Sandy glanced over at Frank to see him look away from the tender mother-son moment and clench his jaw.

Julie was about to ask Kirsten how she was feeling when the doors swished open. The doctor recognized Sandy and Seth and approached the group. He noticed the woman in the wheelchair and assumed this was his patient's mother.

"We received the results from Ryan's CT. There aren't any internal injuries. We've removed the glass and sewn up the wound." The doctor paused as the family expressed their relief. "He has lost an excess amount of blood. We have already begun the transfusion. Normally we would keep him overnight after bleeding out this much, but we have a shortage of beds. So as soon as he wakes up and finishes the transfusion we'll send him home. You will need to keep a close eye on him for the next few days. There is a real danger for infection. If he runs a fever over 101, or there is any redness around the wound, bring him back immediately."

"What do you mean when he wakes up?" Sandy demanded.

The doctor sighed. "Ryan hasn't yet regained consciousness. You have to understand Ryan is extremely weak from the blood loss. He will wake up when his body receives the blood he needs."

"Can we see him?" Kirsten asked.

The doctor nodded. "Of course, but only family please. We are trying to keep the halls as clear as possible and there isn't enough space in his room for all of you."

Frank would have spoken up, but Julie dug her nails into his arm to distract him. When he looked back up, the Cohen's were gone. He looked at Julie to find him glaring at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Please tell me that you weren't expecting to go back there." Julie growled.

"He's my son! I have a right to see him!" Frank protested.

Julie turned to face him with her hands on her hips. "Frank Atwood I love you, but you can be the most obtuse, infuriatingly selfish man! Where in the world did Ryan learn to be so selfless?"

"What are you talking about?" Frank asked in confusion.

"That kid has been through hell this year! He's lying in a hospital after a traumatizing night. Who do you think he's going to want to see? His father, who he has barely talked to – and that was just to set you up with me – or the family that he considers his own?"

Franks shoulders slumped.

Julie's expression softened at Frank's sadness. "I know that you love Ryan, but this is not the time to mend your relationship with him. He needs the Cohen's right now and they need him. You'll get another chance. Just be patient."

Frank sighed and nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

The soft beeping of the monitor and the murmurs of voices from the hallway outside Ryan's room were the only sounds breaking t

The soft beeping of the monitor and the murmurs of voices from the hallway outside Ryan's room were the only sounds breaking through the unnerving stillness. Seth opened the door and held it so that his father could push the wheelchair in. Kirsten bit her lip to fight down her emotions at seeing her son so still. She flashed back to Christmukkah when Ryan was in the coma. Maybe it was the blood dripping into him, or the monitors attached to him, but this seemed so much worse.

Sandy stopped the chair next to Ryan's bed and Kirsten grabbed the hand lying motionless on the blanket. Sandy went to stand next to Ryan's head and ran his fingers through his son's hair.

"Ryan? Sweetheart can you hear me?" Kirsten asked the silent teen.

Seth sat in the lone chair in the room and sighed. "Believe it or not he actually looks better."

"He should have told us he was hurt." Kirsten stated.

"You couldn't have gotten there in time." A hoarse voice whispered.

Kirsten perked up. "Ryan?"

She was rewarded when two blue slits appeared. Ryan slowly opened his eyes. He smiled weakly at her before he noticed the wheelchair.

"You OK?" He slurred.

"I'm bruised. I fell during the aftershock so they're running some tests. I'm more concerned about you. How are you feeling – and don't say 'fine'." Kirsten warned.

"Tired. My back doesn't hurt, so I guess they gave me something." Ryan replied honestly. He was pleased that his voice was getting stronger.

He glanced at Seth. "You OK?"

"Yeah, although you're going to have to wrap your head around the fact that we're really brothers now, we're blood brothers." Seth informed him solemnly.

"You – donated blood." Ryan deadpanned. "You're not a big fan of needles."

"Nor of fainting it turns out, but we O negative guys have to stick together." Seth shrugged.

Ryan locked eyes with him. "I don't know if I said this but."

"You did." Seth assured him. "I figured all the times you've saved me, I was up."

Just then there was a knock on the door and the nurse stuck her head in. "Mrs. Cohen? Doctor Cline has your results. She will meet you at your room."

Kirsten nodded. "Thank you." She turned back to Ryan. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Don't worry about me, just take care of yourself." Ryan told her.

Kirsten tenderly placed her hand on his arm, avoiding the IV. "You are my son, Ryan. Moms always worry about their kids."

"Not all moms." Ryan murmured.

Kirsten reached up and placed her hand on his cheek. "This mom does."

Ryan smiled shyly and nodded that he understood.

"I'll stay with Ryan." Seth declared, sitting in the chair next to the bed.

"OK honey. You boys be good." Kirsten ordered as Sandy pushed the chair out the door.

Seth and Ryan looked at each other for a minute.

"Thanks." Ryan said softly.

Seth nodded. "You already said that. Those really must be good drugs since you're not much for the talking and yet here you are repeating yourself. I wonder if we could get you some to take home.."

Ryan smiled slightly and closed his eyes before leaning back on the pillows. Seth was unusually quiet as he watched his brother fall asleep, his own blood flowing into Ryan's veins.

It was almost an hour later when Sandy and Kirsten came walking into the room. Seth stood up and the motion woke Ryan.

"Well?" Seth asked.

Their parents smiled. "The baby's fine. She's fine." Kirsten informed them.

"_She_?" Seth verified.

"It's a girl." Sandy confirmed.

"Awesome." Seth grinned.

Ryan smiled and nodded in agreement.

There was a knock on the door and Ryan's doctor came into the room.

"How are you feeling Mr. Atwood?" The man asked hurriedly checking his vitals.

"Fine."

"Ryan!" Kirsten warned.

Ryan looked sheepish. "My back isn't hurting too bad, it just aches. I'm just really tired."

"I imagine that you feel extremely weak as well." The doctor continued, checking the remaining blood in the bags. "As soon as this finishes you're good to go. I'll sign your discharge on my way out. Also, the nurse will give you instructions on caring for the wound and signs of infection to look for. If you suffer any of them you are to return here immediately. As I said before, normally you would be required to stay for at least one night maybe two with your injuries, but we need the beds. It was nice to meet you Mr. Atwood."

After the doctor left the room, the family waited for another hour before the transfusion was finally finished. Sandy and Kirsten were very attentive as the nurse went over the instructions on how to take care of Ryan with them. At long last, with Sandy's help, Ryan was dressed and they were walking out of the hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

The Cohen's came out to the waiting room to see Taylor, Summer, Veronica, Frank, Julie and Kaitlin waiting for them

The Cohen's came out to the waiting room to see Taylor, Summer, Veronica, Frank, Julie and Kaitlin waiting for them. Ryan managed not to flinch and to return his father's hug as they were leaving the hospital. He tried to tell himself that he was just reacting to someone touching the still-painful area around the wound, but he didn't believe it for a second. It had taken him a long time to keep from reacting when Sandy would give one of his impromptu hugs or shoulder squeezes. Ryan knew that despite the changes that seemed evident in Frank, he would never be comfortable with the other man. He would constantly be waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Taylor had said that he didn't really know his father anymore, as if they had ever had a relationship, but he knew exactly what Frank Atwood was capable of. The only memories he had of his father was a big, angry cruel man who was to be avoided at all costs. Ryan hadn't wanted to know his father then either.

As long as Frank behaved himself, Ryan would leave things as they were, but there was no way he was going to let Frank assume any more of a role in his life than casual acquaintances. Ryan turned his eyes forward and found the dark head of his foster father – no – his dad. Sandy Cohen may not be his biological father, but he was definitely Ryan's dad.

The large group milled in the parking lot figuring out who should ride with whom. Summer and Taylor had agreed to take a taxi, which were back in service that morning, to her mother's house to help Veronica get settled. The cab was already waiting so they piled in and left. Julie and Kaitlin had announced their intention to ride back to the Roberts mansion with Frank. Sandy, Kirsten and Seth were turning towards the Lexus when Frank's voice stopped them.

"Ryan, why don't you ride with us?" Frank suggested.

Ryan didn't even hesitate. "No thanks, I'm just going to go on home." He declared, as he took another step towards the Cohen's SUV.

Frank strode towards him and grabbed his arm. "Look I took you to the hospital and saved your life, don't you think that you could give me a break? I'm your Dad! Now stop being stubborn and get in the car."

Ryan jerked his arm away and then moaned softly as pain exploded in his back. He was so busy trying to control the pain that he when he looked up again, Kirsten was already standing between him and Frank like a grizzly protecting her cub.

"Don't touch him again." Kirsten growled menacingly.

"He's my son. I'll do what I like." Frank declared.

"We've already been over this. He's our son now. We're not going to let you hurt him again." Sandy replied angrily, coming to stand next to his wife.

Ryan tried to ignore the pain and moved to stand between his parents. "Frank let it go. Take Julie and Kaitlin home. We'll talk later." He stated trying to diffuse the situation before it got out of hand. The pain wasn't lessening from his back, and he was feeling a little light-headed.

Frank narrowed his eyes. "Look I've tried to be patient, but damn it Ryan, I just saved your life! You wouldn't have made it if I hadn't found you!"

Ryan glared at his father. "You wouldn't have found me if it hadn't been for Seth. It wouldn't be the first time you took me to the hospital to save my life. It's just the first time you took me when you weren't the reason I was injured in the first place. Don't think that I didn't notice that it was Seth who gave his blood to save me."

Frank pasted a sad look on his face. "I wasn't the right blood type, that wasn't my fault. I thought that you had forgiven me for the past."

"You thought wrong. I was giving you another chance to be in my life, but don't think for a moment that I will ever forget what living with you was like. Maybe it's right that I share blood with the Cohen's. You may be my father, but Sandy is my dad, Kirsten is my mom and Seth is my brother. I may be an Atwood by birth, but the blood running through me is Cohen blood and when I think of my family, it's the Cohen's I picture. You have a chance here to start over with Julie and Kaitlin and I'm not going to interfere with that. But I have no intention of being a part of it." Ryan exclaimed fighting the spots that were suddenly appearing in front of his eyes.

"Ryan, you don't mean that." Frank pleaded, taking a step towards him again.

Sandy didn't react. He was too busy watching Ryan. When Ryan swayed, he grabbed the teen's arm and steadied him. "Come on Son, let's get you in bed." Sandy declared.

Ryan nodded wearily and leaned on the older man a bit as they turned back towards their car. Frank made to follow, but Julie stopped him.

"Let it go Frank." She advised softly.

"I need to make sure he's OK." Frank literally whined.

Julie motioned her head at the Cohen's. Sandy was keeping Ryan steady as Seth flanked them ready to help if needed. Kirsten had hurried ahead and opened the door for them. Both Sandy and Seth helped Ryan into the car. As soon as he was settled, Kirsten climbed into the backseat with him. Sandy and Seth hurried into the car and a moment later they were pulling out.

Frank sighed and hung his head. "I just totally screwed that up."

"Yeah, you did." Julie agreed softly.

"I just wish I had gotten out a couple of years ago. Then I could have gotten custody of Ryan and Sandy wouldn't have a say in any of this." Frank grumbled.

"You couldn't be more wrong. No one knows this, but back when I was still married to Caleb, Dawn tried to regain custody of Ryan. Caleb was gloating about getting rid of him. Then suddenly I didn't hear anything else about it. Ryan was still with the Cohen's. One day when he was drinking I asked Caleb what had happened. It wasn't Sandy who had put a quick end to the custody battle, it was Kirsten. Caleb wouldn't admit what she had done, he just said that she was even more ruthless than he was and any plans that I had to go against anyone she considered family – which included Ryan – had better be quickly forgotten. He was actually scared of her; and Caleb wasn't scared of anyone. No, this is the perfect time to reunite with Ryan. Otherwise you wouldn't have gotten another chance after your lie. The Cohen's would have kept him under lock and key." Julie explained.

Frank thought about the friendly, sophisticated blond that was playing mother to his son. "Surely you're exaggerating." He scoffed.

Julie raised an eyebrow. "This is a cutthroat town and Kirsten ran the most cutthroat business of them all. Don't let the blond hair and slight build fool you. You don't want to see her angry. So far you've seen her annoyed."

Frank stared down at Julie and saw that she truly believed what she was saying. "She was the one that supported Ryan and I reuniting." He pointed out.

Julie nodded, "Yeah, you hit a soft spot. The last time Kirsten spoke to her father they fought. He died that night. She didn't want that for Ryan. She wasn't happy that you lied about your health. In case you haven't noticed, she hasn't said anything to you since. If you still want to get to know Ryan, you're going to need to get back in her good graces, and that's not easy to do. I should know."

Frank sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I'll back off for now."

Julie slipped her hand into his and squeezed it gently in support. "It's going to be OK Frank. At least you have a chance."


	6. Chapter 6

Ryan closed his eyes to block out the spots that were invading his vision

Ryan closed his eyes to block out the spots that were invading his vision. He was settled into the back seat of the Lexus and Kirsten was beside him glancing at him often.

"I'm fine." Ryan stated softly.

"Of course you are." Kirsten replied sarcastically. "You've just been rushed to the hospital to have a shard of glass removed and a blood transfusion. Then when you're leaving, your formally abusive father decides this was the perfect time to push the issue of you forgiving him for his past and letting him be a father to you. Why wouldn't you be fine? Now I can see that you're in pain, and from the way you're swaying that you feel dizzy. How dizzy are you? Do you feel like you're going to pass out? When can you take the pain medication again?"

Ryan took a moment to reply.

"You'd better answer The Kirsten man." Seth declared from the front. "A _SHARD_ of glass – Dude _that's _the word I was looking for earlier!" Seth exclaimed triumphantly.

"Trust me son, the hormonal version is the most-scary of all." Sandy informed them, giving Seth a strange look.

"Boys, shut-up." Kirsten ordered sternly and watched in internal glee as both Cohen men turned their eyes to the road and sat up straighter in their seats. She glanced at Ryan who was looking back at her slightly fearfully.

"I jerked the wound when Frank grabbed me, and I'm seeing spots. Its better when I keep my eyes closed. I don't feel like I'm going to pass out anymore." Ryan rattled off quickly. "I can't take another pain killer for three hours."

"When we get home, I'm going to check the wound and make sure you didn't pull out any stitches." Kirsten announced. "Then you're going to change into your bed clothes and take a nap until it's time for your next pill OK?"

"Yeah." Ryan replied softly.

"Good. And you're going to let Sandy and Seth help you to the guest room. I'm pretty sure that the pool house probably has some broken glass and we'll need to get that cleaned up before you can reclaim it." Kirsten instructed.

There was a feeling of relief as the Cohen's pulled into their driveway. The house looked just like they left it. They slowly got out of the car, Seth and Sandy both helping an exhausted Ryan up the stairs. Kirsten opened the door and watched her three men shuffle in slowly. It wasn't until she saw Sandy's devastated face that she realized anything was wrong. She turned and gasped at the sight of the roof lying in the living room floor. The arches were cracked and crumbling like an ancient Roman ruin.

"Oh my God." Sandy muttered.

Ryan and Seth were silent as they took in the destruction. Seth started to say something, but he was distracted when Ryan suddenly sagged against him. "Dad!" He shouted, wrapping both arms around his unconscious brother.

Sandy helped him lower Ryan to the floor. "Ryan? Ryan can you hear me? Wake up son!" Sandy shouted, lightly tapping Ryan's cheek.

Ryan groaned and slowly turned his head to avoid the next tap.

"That's it son, open your eyes." Sandy urged as Kirsten and Seth watched on anxiously.

The three were relieved to see Ryan's eyes flutter open. "What happened?" He slurred softly.

"You passed out on us." Sandy explained. "We've got to get you somewhere you can lie down."

"Here's obviously not going to work." Seth muttered.

"I think we might need to find a hotel for now." Kirsten suggested.

"We may have trouble finding a room." Sandy pointed out.

"Then where do you suggest?" Kirsten asked.

"Julie offered if we couldn't stay here." Sandy replied. "And I don't think it would be good to keep Ryan waiting while we see if we can find a place to stay."

Kirsten sighed and nodded.

"Um, not to put a damper on the collective reasoning occurring here, but what about Frank?" Seth pointed out.

"We'll deal if we have to, but Ryan needs to rest." Sandy stated as he motioned for Seth to help him lift the semi-conscious young man.

Several minutes and a couple of near missteps later, they were back in the car headed to the Roberts-Cooper-soon-to-be-Cohen residence.


	7. Chapter 7

The power had come back on right after Frank had dropped Julie and Kaitlin off at the house

The power had come back on right after Frank had dropped Julie and Kaitlin off at the house. He planned to go to his hotel and grab his things before he came back. Julie and Kaitlin had just finished straightening the master bedroom together when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Kaitlin declared, tossing the last of the pillows on the bed.

"OK Honey, I'll go start on the kitchen."

Kaitlin opened the door and her eyes widened in shock. "MOM!" She yelled as she opened the door wider and held it for Sandy as he carried an unconscious Ryan into the house. Seth and Kirsten were right behind him.

Julie hurried into the foyer and gasped. "Ryan! Oh God. Bring him in here Sandy, we just got it cleaned." She instructed, leading them into the master bedroom and pulling back the covers.

Sandy followed with his precious burden and carefully laid Ryan on the bed. Kirsten immediately shoved him out of the way and took his place at Ryan's side. She motioned Sandy to the other side of the bed.

"Sandy, turn him over a little so I can see his back." Kirsten ordered leaning over the injured area as her husband followed her directions. She pulled away his jacket and t-shirt to reveal a blood-soaked bandage on his back. She peeled away the bloody bandage carefully. It looked like the wound had bled some more and then stopped. There were a couple of stitches missing from the perfect row.

"Kirsten?" Sandy asked when his wife didn't say anything.

"He busted a couple of stitches, but the bleeding has already stopped again. Help me get him undressed Sandy. Seth, go get me a warm damp cloth so that I can clean up some of this blood." Kirsten commanded.

"Come on Seth, I'll show you where the wash cloths are." Kaitlin declared, anxious to escape the sight of her injured pseudo brother.

After they left the room Sandy, Kirsten and Julie worked together to get Ryan stripped down to his underwear. Sandy turned the teen on his side while Kirsten took the rag that Seth brought and began cleaning the sight of the wound.

"Well there's one age-old question answered." Julie stated.

The three Cohen's looked up at her in question.

Julie shrugged and smiled sheepishly. "Boxers or briefs?"

"Julie!" Sandy admonished while Kirsten just glared.

"Sorry. I couldn't help it, Newport's been wondering since he got here."

"That's just disturbing. They haven't been wondering about me have they?" Seth asked, shuddering.

Julie shot Seth a wry look. "Don't worry kid, it hasn't come up."

Seth sighed in relief and then caught himself. "Wait, why not?"

"Seth, stop it." Kirsten admonished as she finished cleaning up the sight of the wound and putting a new bandage over it.

Sandy turned Ryan back over and settled him more comfortably on the bed. Kirsten pulled the covers up to his chest and brushed his hair back tenderly. "I'm going to sit here with him." Kirsten informed them. "Why don't you fill Julie in Sandy? Seth, you need to rest as well after giving blood."

"I'll talk to Julie, but then I'll sit with Ryan while you rest. You were up all night as well and you've got to take care of you and the baby." Sandy declared.

Kirsten smiled at him weakly and then nodded. "Fine, I'll rest."

Sandy led Julie and Seth out of the room before closing the door. Seth headed up to Summer's room to get some sleep while Sandy and Julie went to the kitchen. Julie went about making a cup of coffee while Sandy sat down on a stool by the island. He ran his hands through his hair and over his face in an attempt to wake himself up a bit.

Julie put a mug of coffee in front of him and then stood on the other side of the island sipping from her own mug. They were silent as Sandy revitalized himself with the welcomed caffeine. Finally, Sandy sighed and put his cup down.

"The house is destroyed." He stated solemnly. "The roof is now in the living room. We would have found a hotel, but Ryan collapsed from exhaustion while we were still there and we didn't have time to find somewhere with a vacancy. We hope your offer of a place is still good."

"Of course it is Sandy, you're family. You need to know that I offered Frank a place as well. He should be back with his things soon." Julie replied.

"I figured that and I have no problem with it, but we won't let Frank upset Ryan. The kid's too weak and hurt to stand up for himself right now. With Kirsten pregnant she has become super protective." Sandy warned.

"Yeah, I remember how she bullied the doctors into letting her see 'her son' while you guys were waiting for the test results." Julie chuckled.

Sandy smirked. "Yeah, she's amazing. Speaking of which, I need to go relieve her so she can get some rest."

"Is Ryan OK? Should he go back to the hospital? He never even moved while you were cleaning him up." Julie asked, concerned.

"Yeah, the doctor said that they gave him some really strong stuff when he left, and they weren't expecting him to be vertical more than thirty minutes. He lost a lot of blood, and despite the transfusion he's going to be really weak for a while. They told us what to look for if he needed more medical attention." Sandy informed her.

"I'm surprised they released him so soon." Julie pointed out as they walked back towards the master bed room.

"They wouldn't have normally, but they were short on beds, and Ryan hates hospitals so they compromised. He's to be bedridden for the next week, no getting up except to go to the bathroom. He's also taking a really strong antibiotic and two different pain killers. When he wakes up we can move him wherever you want him." Sandy offered, opening the door to the master bedroom.

"No, it's the only room on the first floor. It won't hurt me to climb some stairs. I'll set up in one of the guest rooms until Ryan is better. I think the only room uninhabitable right now is Taylor's room where the glass armoire fell." Julie denied.

Sandy's face turned grim, "Yeah it fell on Ryan, that's where he got the glass in his back."

"Oh my God. I didn't know. No one said how he actually got hurt."

Sandy nodded absently. "He was protecting Taylor. He was on top of her next to the bed. At least that's what Seth told me at the hospital while we were waiting for Ryan to be discharged."

"It doesn't surprise me, he's always saving someone." Julie smiled fondly as they entered the room. "He gets that from his Dad."

"When did Frank save anyone?" Sandy asked in confusion.

"I was talking about you. Or didn't you hear Ryan tell Frank that you were his Dad?" Julie smirked.

"I was too busy worrying about Ryan passing out to hear what he was saying." Sandy confessed.

"Huh, I thought you were making a point when you called him 'Son'."

Sandy shook his head. "No, I always call him that; and 'Kid'."

They entered the room and Sandy forgot all about their conversation as he took in the scene in front of him. Ryan was sleeping bundled under the covers while Kirsten was sound asleep with her head next to his side and his hand clasped tightly in her own. Sandy smiled and crossed the room to his wife. No one noticed the presence of Frank standing just behind Julie.


	8. Chapter 8

Ryan watched in slow motion as Sandy's fist connected solidly with Frank's jaw and the larger man stumbled towards the corner

The elder Atwood watched as his son slept through someone else being in the room instead of waking up, instantly on his guard like he remembered. It struck him how young Ryan looked. Frank also noticed how Ryan and Kirsten clung to each other. He observed Sandy cross the room and gently wake his wife. Kirsten startled awake and instinctively move to protect Ryan from the intrusion before she realized it was her husband.

"Come on Sweetheart. Let's get you to bed. I'll stay with Ryan while you rest." Sandy urged her. He gave her a second to lean over and brush the sleeping teen's hair back before tenderly kissing his forehead.

Frank was about to suggest that he sit with Ryan instead when Kirsten began to instruct her husband.

"Make sure that you wake him in two hours for his antibiotic and pain killer."

Sandy chuckled. "You know he won't want to take the pain killer."

Kirsten glared at him. "I don't care. I will not let him suffer unnecessarily. He was in pain when he left the hospital despite what the doctor had given him. You tell him it's non-negotiable. Oh, and make sure that he eats a little something or the pills will make him sick. In fact you may need to get him a bucket you know what antibiotics usually do to his stomach." She continued as Sandy ushered her towards the door.

When the couple spotted Frank they both stopped. Julie and Frank could tell that they were hesitant about leaving him in the room with Ryan for even a moment. Julie stepped forward.

"Kirsten why don't I show you to your room while Sandy stays with Ryan? I need to show Frank where to put his things, and the rooms are right down the hall from each other." Julie suggested, gently taking Kirsten's arm and giving Frank a significant look.

"Thank you Julie." Sandy stated softly before he kissed Kirsten and relinquished her to Julie's care.

"Wake me up if he needs me." Kirsten ordered on her way out the door.

Sandy smiled and shook his head ruefully at his wife as he walked across the room and grabbed the garbage can next to the vanity for use as "the bucket". He put it next to the bed and then sat down in the chair his wife had vacated to watch over his son.

Frank and Julie walked back into the kitchen together after Julie got Kirsten settled in the guest room. Kaitlin was sitting on the counter snacking on a pop tart. Julie poured both Frank and she a cup of coffee and settled at the island. She observed Frank staring morosely into his cup for a moment before finally speaking up.

"What's wrong Frank?"

Frank shrugged in a manner not unlike his son. "I was just thinking that it was no wonder that Ryan chose to stay with the Cohen's rather than come with me."

Julie raised her eyebrows. "Why do you say that?" She asked, not discounting the truth of his statement.

Frank glanced towards the door to the master bedroom. "This isn't the first time Ryan's been injured, in fact it's not even the worst injury Ryan's ever had."

Julie nodded for him to continue. She was well aware that Frank had hurt his son in the past.

"I remember one time when Ryan was five. Dawn and I had been out celebrating – something – I don't even remember what anymore. Anyway, we were both drunk and high, which wasn't unusual, and came home in the wee hours of the morning. Trey had gone over to a friend's house or something and Ryan was there alone. When he heard us come in the door he wrapped his arms around my leg. He had been frightened by a drug bust next door. Instead of holding him and telling him everything was going to be alright, I grabbed his arms and threw him across the room. Dawn just giggled and said her son could fly."

Frank paused and winced as he heard the gasps. He didn't look up, he was too ashamed.

"Ryan had bounced off the wall and landed on an end table. It broke the table – which was pressed wood. A sliver impaled his leg. I'll never forget his scream. It sobered both of us immediately. There was blood everywhere. We took him to the hospital and told them he had been jumping on the bed and fell. They kept him two days. We never visited. We picked him up, dumped him in his room and ignored him until he just showed up again in the kitchen getting some cereal."

"Oh Frank." Julie sighed.

Frank motioned his head towards the master bedroom. "I almost offered to sit with Ryan back there until Kirsten started telling Sandy what to do to take care of him. Then Sandy told her Ryan wouldn't want the painkillers and I realized something."

"What?" Julie asked curiously.

Frank looked right into her eyes. "I didn't know how to take care of my own son. When Ryan woke up, I wouldn't have a clue that he wouldn't want the painkillers, or that the antibiotics would make him sick. Sandy was right when he said that Ryan was their son. I may be Ryan's biological father, but he's a Cohen not an Atwood."

Julie reached across the counter and laid her hand on top of his. "That doesn't mean that you can't have any kind of relationship with him at all. He was willing to be friends."

Frank shook his head. "I don't know Julie. He seemed pretty adamant in the parking lot."

"Just give him time Frank. He was in pain and on a lot of medication. Maybe when things settle down for everyone he'll be more willing to talk."

Frank nodded and gave a half smile before taking another sip of his coffee.

Kaitlin felt sick. She hopped down off the counter and left the kitchen while Julie and Frank were still talking. The young teen felt a sudden urge to see her surrogate brother after hearing Frank's story.

She opened the door a crack and looked in to see Sandy watching over Ryan. Kaitlin slipped into the room and came to stand by Sandy's chair. She stared down at him anxiously.

"Is he going to be OK?" She whispered brokenly. She had never seen Ryan look so vulnerable. He was always the strong one in her eyes; invincible.

Sandy smiled and nodded. "Yeah, it's just going to take some time and healing." He turned to look at the girl and became concerned. "Are YOU ok?"

Kaitlin started to nod and then changed her mind and shook her head negatively. "Frank was explaining to Mom why he was a horrible father to Ryan. He told a story about when Ryan was five and Frank threw him against a wall. Ryan fell on a table and impaled his leg. He was in the hospital for two days and they told the doctor he had been jumping on the bed. They didn't even visit him there, or take care of him when he came home. Ryan had to take care of himself." She sniffled and wiped at the tears that had started down her cheeks.

Kaitlin continued before Sandy could comment. "Ryan's such a good guy, you know? He looks out for me even when he doesn't have to, and he was constantly rescuing Marissa even though she usually brought it on herself. He didn't deserve that."

Sandy stood up and gave her a hug. "No, Ryan didn't ever deserve to be treated like that. I think it's one of the reasons he tries to help everyone. He can't stand to see people he cares about in pain. But don't worry honey. Ryan has us now. He's not ever going to be hurt like that again. We'll always be here for him."

"Frank – shouldn't – have – told – you – about – that." Came a pained whisper from the bed.

Sandy and Kaitlin looked over to see Ryan squinting at them half-lidded.

"Hey kid. How are you feeling?" Sandy asked, letting go of Kaitlin and bending over Ryan to run his hand over his forehead and check for fever.

"I'm fine."

"Eh, wrong answer. Try again." Sandy negated.

"My – back hurts – and my – head." Ryan stated through clenched teeth. He looked over at Kaitlin and Sandy. "You – ok?"

"Sure big bro, we're not the ones in bed right now." Kaitlin exclaimed rolling her eyes.

Ryan stared hard at her. "Frank – shouldn't have – been telling you – about my – past."

Kaitlin shrugged. "He wasn't. He was telling Mom. I was in the room and I tend to be invisible."

"You're – not invisible." Ryan assured her.

Kaitlin looked down at him and her eyes softened. "I think Cohen's have x-ray vision or something. I've never been invisible to you."

Ryan smiled. "We will – always see – you."

Sandy smiled at the girl. "He's right you know." He said as he poured Ryan's pills into his hand and looked around for water.

Seeing his dilemma, Kaitlin spoke up. "I'll go get a bottle of water." She declared before hurrying out the door.

Frank and Julie noticed Kaitlin race into the room, grab a bottle of water out of the refrigerator and run back out.

"Now where's she going in such a rush? She's never run anywhere in her life." Julie wondered out loud.

She and Frank glanced at each other "Ryan!" They both said before hurrying towards the master bedroom.

They stood in the doorway and watched Sandy gently helped Ryan sit up. Ryan had his teeth clench and was biting back a pained groan. Finally Ryan was settled back against a stack of pillows gasping for breath. Sandy picked up a hand towel he had gotten earlier and wiped the sweat Ryan had accumulated from working to sit up. Ryan closed his eyes and surrendered to his Dad's care.

"Better?" Sandy asked when he was done.

"Better," Ryan nodded with a tired sigh. He opened his eyes and glanced around. He stiffened when he saw Frank standing in the doorway with Julie and then bit back another moan of pain.

"Relax Son." Sandy said softly as he handed Ryan his medication and the bottle of water that Kaitlin had brought.

Ryan nodded and took the pills then he handed the bottle back to Sandy. Sandy set the bottle on the nightstand and turned his attention to Julie, ignoring Frank altogether.

"Julie, do you have anything light that we can fix Ryan to eat?"

Julie nodded and hurried back into the kitchen to warm up some soup. Sandy sat down next to Ryan on the chair. "Try to stay awake, kid. You need to eat something after taking those pills – Kirsten's orders."

"How's Kirsten?" He asked, choosing to ignore his father's presence.

"She's resting in the guest room. She wanted me to wake her if you needed her."

Ryan shook his head. "No, she needs to sleep. She was up all night. That can't be good for the baby."

"You know she'd be right here if it wasn't for that." Sandy pointed out.

"I know. She'd be in full mothering mode. Taking my temperature, getting more blankets, forcing me to drink gallons of tea and soup…" Ryan gave a fake shudder.

Sandy chuckled. "You get a reprieve, but only until she gets a good six hours or so. Then you're on your own."

"Traitor." Ryan grumbled as Sandy laughed.

"Who's a traitor?" Seth asked as he stepped into the room. He glanced over at Frank and then chose to ignore him.

Feeling like an interloper, Frank left the room.

"I'm afraid I am. I just informed Ryan that I am abandoning him to The Kirsten as soon as your mother wakes up." Sandy spoke up.

"Dude, you are totally screwed." Seth grinned.

"Seth, don't say 'screwed'." Sandy and Ryan intoned.

"What are you doing awake already?" Sandy asked. "I figured you would be out until later this afternoon."

Seth shrugged. "Couldn't sleep. I guess I'm still a little wired from the mad dash to the hospital. Besides I got that little cat-nap at the hospital."

"You mean your fainting spell." Ryan rebuked with a tired grin.

"Tomato – Tomahto my friend." Seth replied. "How are you feeling?"

"It was rough when I first woke up, but it's better sitting up. I think the drugs are kicking in." Ryan informed him.

"You are sounding better than when you woke up." Sandy said as he stood up to take the tray with the bowl of soup and another bottle of water from Julie, who had just entered the room.

"I hope you like tomato soup." Julie said.

"Tomato is fine." Ryan smiled. "Thanks." He said as he began to eat slowly. His hand was shaking a bit, but he refused to show the weakness.

"So Kaitlin, please tell me that there is Playstation in the Casa de Roberts-Cooper." Seth asked after making himself comfortable next to Ryan on the bed.

Kaitlin shrugged. "Nope. Not that I've seen."

Ryan glanced over at Seth, waiting for the blow-up. Sure enough –

"WHAT?! Father! We have to right this wrong immediately!" Seth declared dramatically. "Why this poor child is being deprived of life's basic necessities."

"More like YOU'RE being deprived Seth." Ryan pointed out.

"Ryan! I'm appalled that you would insinuate that I would think only of myself in such a dire situation." Seth exclaimed, moving his hand to cover his chest as if heartbroken.

Ryan just raised his eyebrows.

"OK, I'm also suffering from this absence of a basic need, but still think of the children!" Seth admitted.

Kaitlin shook her head and laughed at her new housemate. She hoped it took a long time for the Cohen's to fix their house. Life was looking up.


End file.
